¡Let's make a Porn!
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: USAxUK. Francia los tenía amenazados bajo chantaje sucio y debían darle al susodicho una película porno de calidad. A ellos les molesta, más en el fondo no se sienten tan saboteados. De todas formas, era mucha la tentación de matar a Francis.


*Tiembla*

**•~ F**ic pornográfica USAxUK.

**•~ **Lemon. Francia. Oruga mutante.

**Derechos: **Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>¡Let's make a porn!<strong>

******~•~******

Las cortinas cerradas dejaban pasar una luz amarillenta. El cuarto parece tenido del pasado, viejo, polvoriento, como una fotografía color sepia. El humo de cigarrillo se convierte en un perfume nauseabundo pero muy apropiado para el ambiente. Millares de centellas, las partículas de polvo iluminadas por el escaso sol exterior, caen como estrellas minúsculas.

La figura de Francis, sentado de espaldas a la ventana, era una sombra de perversa perversidad pervertida. A su lado, sostenida por un trípode, una cámara lista para filmar en HD apuntaba directo a la cama: un mueble bastante usado apenas cubierto por una sábana de dudosa limpieza, como suele pasar en esos moteles a mitad de la nada. Francia se levantó con suave y lenta gracia, se colocó tras la cámara y observó por la lente.

-Est parfait…¿están listos?

-No –sentenció Inglaterra.

-Si –lo contradijo un repentinamente apenado estadounidense.

-¡Se niega la virginidad en toda su castidad pura e inocente! –sarcasmea el francés, hastiado de la obstinación inglesa. Lo mira incrédulo.

-T-that's not the point, you idiot… –y es que hace media hora el asunto de estar obligado, saboteado y amenazado por el francés a tener sexo con su ex-colonia pasó a ser tema secundario en cuanto supo que a él le tocaba, por ordenes de la rana, ser el pasivo. ¡Inadmisible!

-¿Y qué culpa tengo si ese es el material que se vende hoy en día?

-¿De que puta mierda hablas? ¿Ahora se supone que desfigurarme el trasero por un jovenzuelo inexperto es la comidilla del público hoy en día?

-¡Oye! –le recrimina el americano, echado a un lado por los otros dos en esa discusión tan poco ética- No soy un niño. Tuve mis momentos de adultos, ¿sabes? ¡Muy apasionantes, para tu información!

Inglaterra medio palideció. Okey, no le interesaba y podía vivir/morir feliz sin saber en lo que anda, o anduvo, su ex-colonia- N-no me interesa. Exijo cambiar los roles.

-Lo lamento Angleterre, pero no. ¡Y ahora… -esquiva un furioso puño inglés-…si no hay más contratiempos… -esquiva patada-…sugiero que empecemos,… -esquiva mueble volador-… hagan como si no estuviera aquí y… -esquiva un inglés demoníaco sujetado por un alarmado americano-…desaten un infierno!

Inglaterra se sintió un condenado cuando la lucecilla de la cámara comenzó a titilar hasta quedar estática. Un punto rojo en medio del resplandor exterior. Más tarde al día siguiente, Arthur supo más claramente por qué no protestó debidamente, como pirata que es, por el cambio que "tanto ansiaba": muy en el fondo, pero muy, muy, en el fondo, allí en ese rinconcito apartado en su corazón, lo cierto es que le importaba en lo más mínimo qué rol le tocara, si al fin al cabo, podía estar con Alfred. Fue tan cursi ese pensamiento que casi se suicida. Pero eso todavía no pasa.

Arthur, actualmente, estaba tan nervioso como Alfred. Les temblaban las piernas hasta el punto de tener que sentarse como unos tórtolos inexpertos al borde de la cama. Inglaterra tragó saliva antes de permitir que una tímida mano fría se metiera entre sus ropas. El primer contacto entre sus labios fue poco convincente, como si uno temiera la reacción del otro. Volvieron a unirse enseguida, esta vez, profundizando un poco pero no lo suficiente. Una simple caricia de sus lenguas.

El primer bocado.

La mano de Alfred se metió dentro de la camisa del inglés, acariciando un poco su pecho y sintiendo el palpitar acelerado. Entre besos y toqueteos fue quitándole la camisa. Habría dado lo que fuera, pensó sorprendido, por tener ese cuerpo sin que nadie más pudiera verlo. Sólo para él, únicamente para sus manos que morían por explorar cada centímetro de piel blanca. Pero Francis y su cámara eran un molestia, lo ponían incómodo; se limitó a delinear las venas marcadas en los brazos del inglés.

"Sólo hacemos esto por obligación, ¿si? No debo pensar esas idioteces"

Arthur también era un mar de sensaciones. Todo en él comenzó a chisporrotear y a hacer cortocircuito. Su resistencia flaqueaba peligrosamente. Al diablo Francis, su estúpida boina y la cámara. Se estaba encendiendo por esas caricias, por esas manos curiosas que…

-Ahh…a-ah~ -…lo tocaban. Alfred rozaba su entrepierna, arriba y abajo. Una sutil caricia insoportable que debió ser ayudada por la mano inglesa, desesperada, que tomó la de Alfred y juntando los dedos presionaron la erección- touch me… like this…

El americano obedeció y continuó masajeando, ahora con más seguridad, el miembro del inglés por sobre el pantalón mientras su camisa era despedida lejos, abandonada a su suerte en un rincón.

-A-Arthur… -jadeaba en medio de un beso húmedo.

Un carraspeo ajeno a sus voces les hizo saber que iban algo lento. Arthur tomó la iniciativa. Plantó un camino de besos hasta el lóbulo. Lamió robando suspiros mientras liberaba la erección de Alfred y masturbaba lento.

-Auch…A-Arthur, m-marcas no… -se quejó cuando unos dientes se clavaron en su cuello. Dolió una milésima de segundo antes de sentir placer.

-Shut up…

Estados Unidos se quitó el jeans y se acomodó subiendo una pierna a la cama por detrás de donde el inglés estaba sentado, quien a su vez se apartó ganando espacio para inclinarse. Mordisqueó suavemente la piel dura antes de pasar la lengua y besar la punta con sus labios hinchados y húmedos. Introdujo el miembro lentamente, entero.

-¡Ahahhh~! God…Mh… -jadeaba sin aire- E-englan…mhh~

El mencionado sentía arder su cuerpo. Su pantalón apretaba y aunque se tocara sobre la tela no bastaba. Bajó el cierre y sacó su miembro erecto y duro. Se masturbó incómodo bajo la atenta mirada del francés tras la lente.

-Ahh…yes…ah~ A-Arthur…-recibía la boca húmeda de Inglaterra con ansias, disfrutando de la suavidad de su lengua acariciar su pene y lamer como si fuera un helado; Arthur envolvía el glande y hacía círculos con su órgano húmedo cuando lo adentraba por completo en su boca al tiempo que saboreaba también los gemidos y acallaba los propios al chuparla.

Un goteo sonaba importunando los gimoteos. Francis babeaba viendo con alta definición a los dos angloparlantes. Apenas si guardaba conciencia en mover la cámara para grabar enfoques ardientes. Tenía a ambos rubios acalorados en primera plana mostrando sus intimidades con pudor pero, al mismo tiempo, gozando. Hizo zoom acercándose a la boca inglesa que subía y bajaba despareciendo el miembro de Alfred adentro; luego corrió a filmar cómo Arthur se masturbaba. El muy intento-fallido-de-pudor se tentaba así mismo conteniéndose y limitándose sólo a presionarse la punta y acariciar suavemente su erección como si aguardara por algo mejor –aunque, por dentro, estaba desesperado por atención sexual-.

-You are…so good… ahh~ -mencionó Alfred. La baba de Francis cayó en cascada.

El americano jadeaba más exaltado a cada segundo. Su mano aferrada a las sábanas buscaba compostura ante el amenazador cosquillo en su pelvis. La otra, indecisa sin lugar en dónde apoyarse, contraía los dedos nerviosamente.

-Ahha…mh..ah…¡Ah~…ah! –se contrajo hacia delante en un fuerte golpe de placer que hizo temblar sus piernas.

Arthur se retiró una vez tragado el semen y alzó la vista; un hilillo traviesa de esencia americana escurría por su mentón. Estados Unidos limpió con el pulgar esos restos y atrajo esa deliciosa boca a la suya. Entrelazaron sus lenguas en un beso húmedo donde el semen también se mezcló un poco. Sabía… raro.

El beso se prolongó cuanto tiempo creyó Alfred necesario para darle una ayudadita al inglés con su necesitado "amigito". Deslizó una mano tras la nuca de Arthur y allí aferro sus cabellos para que no pudiera desprenderse de su boca más que por unos segundos en busca de aire; la otra mano fue directa a la entrepierna.

Inglaterra se removía y temblaba lleno de placer. La mano de Alfred era grande, con dedos no tan finos como los suyos y dotados de cierta brusquedad bien recibida. Gemía en la boca del menor sintiendo que moriría ahogado; su pulso desorbitaba y el cosquilleo se acercaba. Alfred aumentó la velocidad.

No aguantaba. Abrió más sus piernas inconciente de estar dándole al francés un plano exquisito. Gritó fuerte en la boca de Alfred mientras su esencia se libraba y caía, viscosa y tibia, por la mano americana hasta el suelo.

Se separaron. Inglaterra respiraba como si nunca en su vida hubiera conocido el aire. Y le habría reprochado su casi muerte al menor de no haber sido tan delicioso. Cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron levemente, como si fueran cómplices o como si a ambos se les hubiera ocurrido la misma tortura china para con Francia. Sin embargo, el brillo lujurioso en sus ojos era inconfundible.

"¿Sólo lo hacemos por que nos obligan?" pensaron ambos bajo un obvio y nada disimulado NO incapaz de pronunciarse.

Francis carraspeó- Continúen.

Una vena de odio crecía en la sien de Inglaterra. Ya estaba pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría depilar uno a uno los vellos del francés y raparle la cabellera con cera, ponerle alguna peluca morena, un tutú rosa y mandarlo a humillarse en el palacio de Westminster. La cadena británica BBC grabaría todo. Y habría continuando con sus maquiavélicos planes vengativos de no ser por que la poca ropa que aún llevaba desparecía.

-Ponte en cuatro, Angleterre

-¡¿What?! –miró con odio al francés.

-Vamos, mon ami, sólo será un momento para que Alfred te dilate.

Enrojeció de vergüenza. Miró a Estados Unidos quien tampoco parecía muy convencido de ese próximo paso. Francis agitó en el aire unos documentos que los tenía a ambos sujetos a sus órdenes. Con eso bastaba.

Arthur se subió al centro de la cama, se puso en cuatro y alzó un poco las caderas. Tragó saliva, más excitado e impaciente –aunque ni por la cabeza de Rusia empalada lo reconocería- que avergonzado por semejante exposición. Alfred se subió y se puso detrás del inglés, admirando –aunque tampoco lo reconocería ni por todas las hamburguesas del mundo, al menos en ese momento- el trasero afirmado tan de deportista del inglés.

Sintió impulsos de morderlo, aunque sea un poco, y así lo hizo.

-¡Oye! –le recriminó el inglés pero Estados Unidos lo obvió y continuó cumpliendo su poco heroico deseo repentino de morder ese trasero. Arthur, quiera o no admitirlo, allá él y su orgullo, no tenía una verdadera queja en contra, pues dejó que lo manoseara y disfrutaba con ello.

Hubo un contacto húmedo, apenas un deslizamiento. Inglaterra sintió escalofríos recorrerle la columna mientras Alfred se ocupaba, ahora, de dilatar su entrada con la lengua; lamía los contornos y metía su lengua en la estrecha entrada para humedecerla. Estados Unidos coló lentamente el primer dedo e inició un débil mete-saca sin dejar de usar la lengua. Metió el segundo dedo e hizo movimientos tijera en el ya bien dilatado y mojado ano del inglés.

Éste no podía creer lo que el americano le estaba haciendo a su pobre orifico, pero así es la vida.

-Aha… -jadea Arthur- E-es suficente…ah~

Alfred se retira- ¿Ready?

Un asentamiento de cabeza lo confirman. Inglaterra se recuesta boca arriba y abre las piernas para que el americano se acomode entre ellas. Alfred reafirma la cadera del ojiverde para acomodarse mejor. Una botellita pequeña cae como regalo del cielo a las manos de Alfred: lubricante. Odió al francés. Inglaterra siente la punta del pene del menor tocar su entrada y adentrarse lentamente. Es incómodo, no deja de ser una intromisión por más bien que se deslice. Intenta relajarse.

El interior del inglés es excusito: estrecho, cálido, húmedo. Incapaz de ser paciente y presa del placer, el americano introduce fuertemente lo que faltaba de su miembro con un rápido movimiento de caderas y llega casi a lo más profundo del inglés.

-¡Ahahh~! ¡Idiot! –protesta por protestar, porque lo cierto es que le encantó.

-S-sorry, England. Pero no pude… contenerme.

-Cierra… tu puta bocota y muévete…git.

Alfred ríe. Algo en el tono del inglés le hizo sentir confianza. Retorcidamente lo hizo porque, bajo opiniones personales, las palabrotas del británico infunden de todo menos confianza. Se acomoda sobre Arthur y comienza un vaivén suave para que el mayor se adapte al invasor en su retaguardia. Siente las manos del inglés bajar y presionarle el trasero.

-Ahh~ mm…nh~ E-england… ahhh~

"Va muy lento" reconoce el inglés. Siente placer al ser penetrado más no lo suficiente. Gime despacio para acompañar los jades del menor en un éxtasis que él sí disfruta. Voltea el rostro sintiéndose demasiado observado por unos ojo celestes que no son los de Alfred. Y lo ve.

Una sonrisa única en él. En Francis. Asiente con la cabeza para que Arthur lo sepa. Y ahora llora, falsa y teatralmente, porque necesita desahogar la pena mientras se retira. ¡El quería quedarse! ¡Unirse a ellos! ¡O bello sexo y amor! Pero no. La única neurona moral que tenía gritaba: ¡es hora de marcharse! Y cerró la puerta en silencio.

Claro que ninguna otra neurona o pensamiento decente le dijo "apaga la cámara".

-Francia se fue… -mencionó Alfred sin detenerse. ¿De veras el público se pensó que él no notaría la repentina falta de gotera salival en el cuarto? -¿Hu-huímos? Mg~

-¡H-hell no! –gritó como si Alfred hubiera blasfemado en contra de su reina. Atrajo el rostro de su excolonia para besar y morderle los labios como un maniático ninfómano- No quiero detenerme por nada.

-Yo tampoco.

Con un movimiento brusco y con la fuerza de la libertad –sin el peso de Francis observando-, empujó al americano a un lado y lo dejó debajo de sí. Se sentía libre de hacer cualquier locura de la que se arrepentiría luego, como practicar cabalgata con Alfred.

-H-hey… -protestó Alfred- ¿Qué haces?

En lugar de responder, Arthur sonrió ladinamente. Tomó el miembro de Estados Unidos y se preparó para penetrarse. Bajó lento, sintiendo y disfrutando con un poco de sadismo cómo el miembro del menor se deslizaba dentro se ano ya dilatado. Suspiró al tenerlo entero dentro de sí.

- Ahh~ Oh my…m-my God…ahh~ ¡Ah! –gemía y jadeaba con ganas dando saltos. Las manos del americano afirmaban sus caderas siendo una ayuda para moverse más bruscamente.

-¿A-Arthur~?

-Fuck… Ahah~ Al-Alfred… -se inclinó para besarlo- L-lo hago… porque…¡ahh~! ¡T-te deseo! ¡D-damn it! ¡Ahh~!

Estados Unidos sonrió satisfecho y agregó un "yo también te deseo" antes de darle una bofetada a la cursilería y arremeter contra el inglés con fuerza. Hizo subir y bajar sus caderas penetrándolo duro y alcanzando límites de goce electrizantes. Usó una de sus manos para masturbar el miembro del inglés.

-Oh…my…G-God… A~Arthur… nh~ ahh

-Ha-harder… -pidió. El pene del menor golpeaba aquel punto interno que lo enloquecía haciéndole decir incoherencias tras incoherencias. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose manejar por el estadounidense en las embestidas. El sudor bajaba por su cuerpo y eran para Alfred como gotas dorada que bañaban el atlético y flexible cuerpo del inglés, efecto de la luz. Él también sudaba.

-I-I…fu-fucking l-love you A-Arthur… ¡I…fu-fucking l-love you!

-¡I-idiot! I k-know. M-me too… ¡P-pero no es e-el momento de…a~ahh…de-declaraciones! ¡Ahh..ah~!

-T-tenía… que d-decirlo…

-¡Shut… t-the fu-fucking mouth… up! ¡Ahah~! ah… Keep…going… ya…c-casi… -la cama crujía sin cesar, apenas soportando el infierno que sobre ella se desataba. Arthur se quedó con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sosteniéndose con los brazos entre las piernas de Alfred, luchando por respirar aire suficiente.

Estados Unidos estaba embelezado con el inglés, volando por allá bien alto en el espacio del placer. Gemía el nombre de Arthur una y otra vez a la par que alguna maldición aprendida de su ex-tutor, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que adentrarse en él y de tocarlo.

Se obligó a detenerse sólo segundo para cambiar de pose, sentándose y aferrando al inglés por la espalda. Le pidió que continuara en aquella pose porque le resultaba ardiente el ver su cuello y las venas marcadas, además de que así podía morderle las tetillas más cómodamente. Arthur no se rehusó sólo porque Alfred tuvo la decencia de decir pocas palabras y retomar enseguida el vaivén.

Arthur cruzó las piernas tras el americano. Los dientes de Estados Unidos se clavan con más fuerza en sus tetillas y en su cuello.

-Muerde decentemente –dijo entre jadeos, sofocado, y se reclinó sobre el americano directo al cuello de este donde clavó sus dientes, tan fuerte, que Alfred gritó y casi se viene de golpe por esa mordida tan desgarrante. El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó la boca del inglés.

Inglaterra dejó ese pobre cuello americano en paz y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo que el lóbulo era mejor para mordisquear. Aunque los labios húmedos y gruesos de su emancipado resultaron ser lo más delicioso que pudiera probar con su boca.

Alfred continuaba con las estocadas cada vez más rápido, con fiereza, acercándose al orgasmo. No temía ir con dureza, los gemidos y gritos descontrolados le decían que Arthur disfrutaba de ese salvajismo. A él mismo le encantaba ese descontrol, ese desenfreno sin escrúpulos.

Y así como Arthur se encargó de practicarle marcas, Estados Unidos se vengó con deleite dejando unos caminos profundos en la espalda del británico con sus uñas, hundiéndolas en la piel y obligando a que Arthur arqueara su columna y se pegara más al cuerpo del menor.

Cosquillas amenazaba en el vientre de ambos, como compitiendo a ver quién acababa primero. Fue Alfred quien dio el gritó satisfecho eyaculando dentro del inglés. Este aguanto nada luego de sentir el semen caliente en su interior y llegó a su orgasmo complacido y totalmente agotado.

Arthur se dejó descansar relajando sus músculos y recobrando el aire, muy cómodamente abrazado al menor que lucía igual de cansado y con el pulso por los cielos. Le dio un casto beso en la frente y tomó aire antes de levantarse y arrojarse a un lado de Alfred donde podía morir en paz, apestando sexo, sudor y con una pierna colgando fuera de la cama. Estados Unidos se le unió a su lado.

Previo haberse dormido entre esas sucias sábanas entrelazaron sus dedos.

****•~****

Era muy entrada la noche cuando Arthur se despertó. Le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, la garganta y el trasero. A su lado, Estados Unidos roncaba monstruosamente. Encendió la luz del velador, amarilla y opaca.

-Despierta… -lo movió suave- Des-pier-ta –amenazó sin logros- ¡Alfred!

-¡Fuck! ¡No me grites así! Mis oídos… -se lamenta.

Arthur rodó los ojos- Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde… ¿qué? ¿Qué es esa mirada?

-Besito~

-¡Aléjate de mí, emancipado glotón!

El susodicho se ofendió falsamente. Miró con ojos de cachorro al mayor quien no pudo decirle que no a esa miradita. Rozaron los labios en un supuesto "beso decente", según el inglés, para luego dejarse de joder.

Habían echo el amor de forma poco amorosa, debían aceptar, pero las circunstancias los llevaron a volar muy lejos. En el fondo, se habían resistido al principio con el francés en primera fila para luego ser llevados por el diablo; no ameritaba ser muy cariñosos cuando se morían por soltar las cadenas que cargaban.

-Arthur…I love you. Realmente te amo.

-Lo sé. I love you too, git –besó sin estribos esos provocativos labios.

-M-momento.. A-Arthur… ¿Qué haces? –buscaba zafarse de unos brazos como víboras.

-Cobrando una pequeña deuda…

-¡NO! ¡Arthur! ¡Creí que me amabas! ¡Oh my GOOOOOOOD!

-¡Shut up!

Arthur quiso atraparlo. Comenzaron una pequeña pelea en la cama, uno arriba, el otro abajo, uno que otro puño y patada voladora. Parecían estar jugando, los señores adultos.

-¡Alfred! –lo tomó por los hombros jalándolo hacía sí- ¡idiot! ¿Eh? …¡Fuck!

Y resbaló fuera de la cama con sábana, almohada y americano. Rodaron un poco enredándose más y más con la tela hasta transformarse en una rara mutación de oruga blanca de dos pisos, con cuatro pies y dos cabezas.

-¡Hahaha! ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo salimos? ¡Haha!

-Maldito imbécil.

-Sabes Iggy… si me lo pides correctamente, no me molestaría ser tuyo. Estaría encantado –bajó la cabeza a besar al sorprendido inglés- ¿Y sabes por qué?

-S-supongo que irás a decírmelo…

-Porque te amo.

Arthur sonrió con una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Besó al idiota intento de romántico y siguieron rodando entre besos y sábanas un rato.

****•~****

En cuanto a Francia, él pues, luego de tomar la cinta de vídeo, la uso para otra estafa que salivaría su vida: dado que los "documentos clasificados del gobierno británico y estadounidense" eran puro invento suyo para tener a esos dos a su merced y darles ese empujoncito inmenso en esa "Special Relationship", sabía bien que sus minutos estaban contados. La pareja angloparlante no iba a perdonarle nada, a menos que…

-¡Listo! ¡Oh, amigos, cómo los quiero! ¿Vamos a tomar algo ahora?

-Paso –sentenciaron ambos.

-Como gusten… tórtolos –y se retiró de la sala con ese hermoso contrato de por vida donde él juraba no mostrar nunca el vídeo de ambos rubios en tanto estos no atentaran contra su vida por las causas y efectos traumáticos de su afrancesado plan maestro.

****~•~****

* * *

><p><strong>"Sarcasmea"- palabra que deriva a entender el uso del sarcasmo inventada por mi.<strong>

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Si a alguien le interesa decirme su opinión ¡bienvenida sea! Quiero mejorar con el lemon, pero yo no me sirvo para autoevaluarme. Estuve toqueteando un poco allí por el final porque parecía muy escaso de lívido yaoístico... Supongo que lo dejaré así definitivamente. Sí :)

Gracias a las lectoras! :D


End file.
